


【双队长】美国队长的姑娘

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224





	【双队长】美国队长的姑娘

美国队长的姑娘

 

卡罗尔一直对伴侣的“后门”很好奇，直到有那么一天晚上，她实现了这份好奇心。

 

史蒂夫完整的，认真的听完恋人提出的请求，他不自然的挑动一下左边眉毛。在脑海中幻想了一下应该有的场景，史蒂夫已经足够了解现代人各种各样的怪癖，包括在性事上众多的双关词语和花样百出的姿势。  
卡罗尔是他的恋人，说起来非常奇怪，等罗杰斯反应过来他和卡罗尔已经就是这种关系。他们之间的纠葛大概是在卡罗尔被很多人叫惊奇女士，他们经历了如此之多的事情，史蒂夫重生之后，事情如同光速一样变成了现在的样子。  
对于罗杰斯来说，卡罗尔强大勇敢，是一个让他尊敬甚至是听从的女性，还有那比自己高很多的军衔。私下里史蒂夫爱死了卡罗尔对自己展现的另一面。会软绵绵的叫自己亲爱的，会抱着她的猫，抬起丘儿的胳膊用它的瓜子刮住史蒂夫的制服，然后“喵”的一声。  
“我有点好奇为什么会想要这么做？”史蒂夫问她。  
“不可以吗？”卡罗尔用手撩动一边的头发，将他们放在耳后，靠近史蒂夫。她和情人不太能在一起消磨时间，他们都太忙了。但这和卡罗尔今天想要试一试不同的性爱毫无关系，单纯的想要尝试。或许在他们度过了那么多次激烈又火辣的夜晚，卡罗尔想要有一晚不一样的经历。  
史蒂夫尽量不让自己有任何退缩：“你想做什么都可以，我的女士。”他向她眨了一下一边的眼睛，靠近她，用鼻尖去蹭卡罗尔坚韧的发丝：“你可是我的上校。”史蒂夫用上了那种干哑，故意压低的嗓音，没有那么中气十足.  
“我以为你一直想让我降级。”  
“这样我就可以压制你。”  
“我才不要。”  
罗杰斯的表现过于，卡罗尔不知道怎么形容。慢速的眨动他的眼睛，嘴巴一边翘起，指尖不安分钻进自己宽松的上衣。那种表情和动作有点……花花公子的意味。  
“跟斯塔克学的？”  
“他教了我一点。”  
“关于什么？”  
“情话之类的。”  
“你让一个斯塔克教你说情话？”老天，卡罗尔在内心惊叹，托尼本人的情话就已经很糟糕了。  
“你说过我是过时的。”  
“我没有。”  
“好吧，你没有。”史蒂夫没有继续争辩，事实上卡罗尔的确说过。“你怎么发现的？”  
“他有段时间是我的担保人，你懂得戒酒互助会。”  
卡罗尔足够了解托尼，史蒂夫也是。作为同事和好朋友，他们一边想要杀死对方一边又足够默契，这很奇怪。  
史蒂夫眯起眼睛：“那你们？”史蒂夫想要把脑内一些不好的妄想赶跑。

“你可以停下来这种胡思乱想么？士兵。”  
“好吧我停下，所以你为什么会想要这样？是我的表现让你感到无趣了么？”  
史蒂夫塌下肩膀，紧跟着眉毛的尾端向下挪去，看起来像个八字。加上透着无辜又真诚的蓝色眼睛，卡罗尔一时间觉得面前这个可不是美国队长，有点像……不，她不会用宠物形容他。  
“不，我只是好奇。”但她仍然坚定。  
“对我的屁股？”  
“是的！可以么？”卡罗尔露出史蒂夫不理解的兴奋。  
史蒂夫开始皱眉，通常他皱起那两根眉毛就代表有人要遭殃了。但不包括卡罗尔本人。她用自己的身体贴着史蒂夫的胳膊，搂住他的肩膀，然后轻轻蹭着史蒂夫的脖颈：“不可以吗？”  
史蒂夫是个固执的人，也是个老派绅士，对于自己的恋人，他总是格外的照顾。当恋人使出那种表情，接着她的气味覆盖了史蒂夫的全部身体，充斥他的鼻腔，呼吸彼此交织，他就开始屈服。  
“你随意，我很愿意。”  
“真的？”卡罗尔想要跳起来，或者做一些其他的，让史蒂夫嘲笑幼稚的动作。  
“是的。”  
她还是跳起来，拉扯史蒂夫的胳膊，推搡他的后背：“在浴室里我给你准备好了东西和教程。”

史蒂夫疑惑的回头看着她。  
卡罗尔给恋人一个响亮带着声音的亲吻，并且在他的耳边说：“你需要做一些准备。”  
“准备？”  
“我确信你不会想让我帮你准备。”她大力的把浴室门关上。

从浴室出来的时候，史蒂夫不舒服的动了动屁股上的肌肉。他跟随视频的教学倒了过多的润滑剂，粘稠湿滑的液体从股缝中留下，异样的感觉上史蒂夫夹紧了臀部的肌肉。卡罗尔，他的恋人侧躺在床上，他们的床上。目光毫不掩饰的看着全裸走向她的美国队长，史蒂夫没有因为恋人的眼神感到害羞，反而靠近她，手掌揉捏着她的肩膀，俯身亲吻她的嘴唇。

“那是什么？”  
卡罗尔炫耀似的晃了晃手中的玩意：“即将进入你身体的东西。”  
“我是不是没有反悔的机会了。”  
“亲爱的，没有。”  
“好吧，那我该怎么做？我是指姿势。”

 

卡罗尔的手喜欢放在史蒂夫的臀部上，一直，不仅仅是这次。史蒂夫记得，以往他们的每次夜晚，黏腻漫长浪漫的夜晚。她总是喜欢过多的关注自己的屁股，会在高潮的时候抓住那里，用力，然后留下红痕。直到她有些脱力的倒在史蒂夫的身上，胸前的双乳被压到变形。懒散发出轻哼的倒在自己的身上。  
“先趴着。”  
史蒂夫顺从的听丹弗斯上校的指挥，他抱着枕头趴在床上，脸埋在柔软的被子之间。他看不到卡罗尔的小动作，但能感觉到他的臀部被人掰开，手指伸进体内。

“感觉怎么样？”卡罗尔的胸部正抵着他的腰部，他能感觉到那两个柔软。  
史蒂夫的手掌抓紧了身下的床单，后面被撑开有一些怪异，那有点像快感和一点点痛感的混合体。  
“有一点奇怪。”  
“奇怪？”  
“就是还不错的意思。”  
卡罗尔觉得自己应该继续，在这个夜晚之前，她就在幻想自己戴上一根假屌，那种可以系在腰上的。她幻想自己戴上那种东西，然后打开罗杰斯的后面，一点点把那根东西送进去。  
现在她这么做了，给自己的假屌抹上润滑剂。这个动作有那么一点好笑，因为卡罗尔丝毫感受不到触碰假屌的感觉，她认真细致的给那根玩应抹上油油的东西，看着它变得闪光。然后她掰开史蒂夫的臀瓣，软软的，滑滑的，用假龟头抵住那个已经被打开的入口，看着它埋入史蒂夫的体内。  
严格来说卡罗尔无法感受自己进入恋人的体内是如何美妙，但是光看着一根阴茎消失在史蒂夫的屁股里，看着史蒂夫开始沉醉变得失控的表情，这一切让她十分兴奋。她能感觉到自己的情绪开始变得激动又高亢，自己的体内开始升起情欲。

“会疼痛吗？史蒂夫你的表情看起来很可怕。”  
史蒂夫的双手抓住床单，牙齿咬住枕头的一角。后面被强硬的撑开，被大力碾压。和前方高潮不同的是，这是一种体内升起的快感，史蒂夫摇摇头。  
“我可以退出去一点。”  
卡罗尔没有动，试图后移退出去。  
史蒂夫抬起自己的上身，挑衅的看着她：“你想要退缩？刚刚的兴奋头呢？”  
“你又在挑衅我。”  
“这对你很管用。”  
重新趴服在床上，稍微动了动自己的臀部。卡罗尔从来没和人做过类似的事情，她试探的开始浅浅抽动，一边留意着史蒂夫的表情和反应。进入的时候史蒂夫会发出低低的哼声，手掌收紧按在松软的床上形成一个凹窝。当抽出的时候史蒂夫的臀部会向后送去，看起来像是在迎合自己的撞击。  
卡罗尔的内心发出一声渴望的呻吟：“士兵，你的身材棒极了。”她用手掰开史蒂夫的臀瓣，开始猛烈的挺动腰肢。床体开始晃动发出吱呀吱呀的声音。  
“你还满意么？我的上校。”  
史蒂夫猛地爆发一声呻吟，低沉带着性感的沙哑，随着身后并不猛烈的撞击开始晃动自己的全身。床因为震动而发出的响声伴随着史蒂夫不断的呻吟，带着一些柔软又急促的喘息。他的前方高高翘起，不断地蹭动床单表面寻得细小的快感。情欲的气味，低沉的呻吟伴随着床体的吱呀声，顺着空气和冲撞散开。  
“我可以看着你的表情么？”  
卡罗尔提出要求，史蒂夫默许。  
假屌在体内转动了一圈，让史蒂夫不禁手脚颤抖，脚趾顺着下身串上来的燥热而紧张的勾在一起。史蒂夫攀上卡罗尔和自己比起来过于瘦弱的肩膀，和她亲吻，含住她的嘴唇。彼此的身体紧密的拥抱在一起，双乳挤压着史蒂夫的前胸，手指玩弄着她胸前的乳头。感受对方因为自己的撩拨发出的小声低吟。  
他松开卡罗尔的身体，放松的舒展自己的上身，陷入柔软的床中。  
“你在害羞。”卡罗尔的头发垂在他的鼻梁，因为插入的动作在脸上轻扫。  
“有点。”  
史蒂夫不太好意思的冲她微笑，引导亦或是寻求卡罗尔手掌的抚慰。他在卡罗尔的前后夹击中变得颤抖，全身开始痉挛，双腿张开夹住卡罗尔的上身。本能的往上送去，前液打湿掌心，直到白浊射出。  
“真可惜我不能射精。”  
卡罗尔抱怨的搂住史蒂夫，抱着他侧身躺下，玩弄他的屁股，用手指和还没有拔出来的假体阴茎在史蒂夫的体内转动，感受他肌肉的紧绷和身体小幅度的颤抖。  
“还好吗？”  
史蒂夫亲吻她：“那……简直太棒了。”  
“要不要多来几次？”  
“我觉得我会虚脱。”  
“那就改天？”  
“好的，改天。”  
随后，史蒂夫再次硬起来的时候，他把卡罗尔压在身下。亲吻她的身体，进入她。  
直到天大亮，他才从床上爬起来，看着跑到自己头上龇牙咧嘴的丘儿，旁边的卡罗尔皱着眉头向被子里缩进去。  
End


End file.
